Yami's Dirty Move
by Phoenix87
Summary: Requested after chapter 3 of Prize. Yami and Seto mud wrestle. There's not really a plot beyond that. You guys are SO spoiled. [SetoYami]


Title: Yami's Dirty Move  
Author: Phoenix87  
Rating: PG-13, T  
Pairing: Seto/Yami (interchangeable)  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Innuendo…my old friend.  
Disclaimers: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me. If it did there would be less dueling and more kissing!  
Summary: Requested after chapter 3 of "Prize". Yami and Seto mud wrestle. There's not really a plot beyond that. You guys are SO spoiled.

Status: Completed 1/1

(A/N: This one shot is inspired by a line from chapter three of my story _The Prize At The End Was Worth It _when a muddied Yami and Seto are asked if they were wrestling in the mud. Some of my reviewers thought that the idea should be expanded upon and I couldn't help up answer their requests. So instead of working on my new story I spent all of last night throwing this little ramble together. So enjoy. I hope you all like it.)

**Yami's Dirty Move**

**SLAM!**

Well, that ended another enjoyable evening.

Yami rolled his eyes and tiredly walked away from the door behind him. He knew this path well; the path from the game room to the front door. As he pasted the living room the sound of a video game was suddenly halted and a black blob came running up to him.

"Hi Mokuba." Yami said with a small smile greeting the younger, and politer, and nicer and, more decent, and generally a better human being, Kaiba brother. The raven-haired boy looked at him for a few spar seconds before stating-

"You beat him again huh?"

"Like I've been doing for the last 2 months, every Friday night." Yami said heatedly.

He was annoyed. It generally wasn't a good idea to annoy a former pharaoh, but apparently a CEO though he had every right to do it. It was like clock work. Every Thursday Seto Kaiba would come up to him, after their shared physics class, and demand that Yami come to his house on Friday so they can duel and he could win back his title and BLAH BLAH BLAH. And every time Yami won. And every time Yami would win, Kaiba would kick him out of the house. Then, on Thursday, Kaiba would 'invite' him over again. And EVERY TIME Yami said yes. Why is beyond him. They both knew what was going to happen! In fact the shorter duelist was pretty sure that Kaiba was reusing failing strategies. Where is the tactical advantage in that?

Kaiba was a mystery.

A mystery with more red herrings then a 'Who Done It?' novel

A mystery with enough twists and turns to drive a professional flatfoot mad.

A mystery with the most gorgeous blue eyes, the fiercest determination and longest most attractive legs that Yami had ever seen.

Hum…maybe that last part was why Yami kept saying 'yes' to the endless challenges.

"Don't be too hard on him Yami." Mokuba spoke up interrupting his thoughts.

"Why not? It's always his idea to drag me over here and then he tosses me out when he doesn't win! It's clear that he is just as obsessed with beating me as ever."

Mokuba laughed. LAUGHED!

"Oh, Yami, your so funny!"

"I fail to see the humor Mokuba."

"My big brother could care less about winning. He's moved on to bigger things, like Kaiba Land. He only throws you out because he doesn't know how to talk to you unless your dueling and he freaks."

"What?"

What a fountain of knowledge young Mokuba is.

"I said, he doesn't know how to talk to you with out taunting you so his solution is to remove the problem, I.E, you."

"And why does he care about how he talks to me?"

"DUH, because he likes-" Mokuba cut himself off eyes growing wide, "Um…cheese?" Yami caught the young man wince at what he came up with.

"Cheese."

"Oh yes…all kinds. You should ask him about it one day- but not today!" With that Mokuba started pushing him towards the door.

"Mokuba-"

"See you next Friday Yami, Bye!"

**SLAM!**

Thrown out by the second Kaiba brother.

A very thought provoking Kaiba brother.

* * *

Thursday:

Yami sat in his desk with a small grin on his face. He had an idea. And an idea should always be followed up with a plan, a plan that he had, and of course a plan always had to be followed threw.

He was in his physics class waiting for their teacher to fall asleep while the class 'dutifully' worked on their problems.

3  
2  
1

Yes. Time to commence with the plan. He glanced behind him, in the right corner of the room sat Kaiba, all done with his assignment of course, typing steadily on his laptop. Yami stealth fully slipped out of his desk and snuck up behind the distracted CEO. Leaning in close to the brunet's ear he whispered:

"Hey, Kaiba,"

The owner of the ear jumped in his seat almost sending the advanced equipment falling to the floor. After Kaiba righting the small computer on his desk he twisted around to glare Yami in the face.

"Is there something I can help you with Yami?"

Yami gripped the back of his chair and rocked on it back and forth.

"I just wanted to ask you a question."

The brunet raised an eyebrow. Good, he was intrigued.

"Yes?"

"Do you like…" he paused watching Kaiba carefully; to his surprise he thought he saw the man fidget.

"What Yami?"

"Cheese?"

The CEO slowly closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"No. Why on earth would you ask me a question like that?"

"I just had to test something out."

"And I'm the lab rat? Thanks. I feel _real_ special now."

"Oh, you are special Kaiba," he ghosted his fingers across the back of the brunet's neck before letting his hand rest on the taller duelist's shoulder. "Thanks for the help."

"I, nerm, your welcome?" Kaiba mumbled in reply as his face flushed with color.

"See you Friday."

He was sent a hand wave in approval of the plan as the CEO tried to shove his face as far into the laptop as he could.

'Perfect.' Yami thought with a grin. 'Kaiba likes me. Thank you Mokuba and your slippery tongue.'

But now it was time to raise the stakes. If Kaiba's idea of a date was the two of them flinging insults at each other from across the room then maybe it was time for Yami to choose this Friday's activity. The bell rang awaking both the excitement of the kids and their teacher.

"Erm, those are due on Monday." The instructor said as if he had never missed a beat. Now Yami had to catch Kaiba before the brunet disappeared out of the classroom. Too late: a tall head of auburn hair just snuck out the door.

Damn, he's fast today.

Fine he'd get him at his locker. Now…where? Yami stuck his head out the door trying to follow the CEO. He walked fast, but not fast enough when there was a determined pharaoh on his heels. Yami leaned against one of the lockers next to Kaiba's staring at the brunet's locker door, and then, at the precise moment when the taller boy slammed his door shut, called out-

"Hi Kaiba!"

Hum…he liked seeing that look of complete surprise on the other's face. After the brief second he took to compose himself Kaiba graced him with his attention.

"What now Yami? Come to ask me about ketchup?"

"No. I just have a different game in-mind for Friday night. And, since I've won every other one of our other games and received no prize in return, I think I should get the opportunity to have us do something different."

"Hn." Kaiba leaned against the line of lockers. "I guess that would depend on what kind of game your talking about."

"It's a surprise Kaiba. Just meet me in the old section of the park tomorrow evening. Oh, and Kaiba?"

"Yes?"

"Wear clothes that you aren't afraid to get dirty. Shorts and a t-shirt ideally." He winked at the other then spun on his heels and strolled out the door.

* * *

Friday Evening:

Yami waited in the old section of the park nervously. There was a reason he picked this particular section. It was secluded, VERY secluded. The only way to get in was by a little known and rough track that had to be taken on foot. It was too much work for most people to deal with. But Yami knew that Kaiba would take any kind of challenge. The trail will be completed, but the game? That's the kicker.

He had taken his own advice and was wearing shorts and a t-shirt only they weren't old. They had been just bought with careful thought of how they made his body look. He hoped the tight white t-shirt brought out this thin muscular frame and toned arms. And maybe the deep red shorts were a little too high on his legs, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

**Snap!**

He heard a twig break in the distance; his heart beat speed up in response. It was times like this when he doubted his great plan.

Kaiba appeared threw the bushes.

This time it wasn't his heart that was responding.

-RA-

It should be made a national crime that Kaiba had those legs wrapped long pants for as long as he did. His eyes followed greedily up the legs to the snug blue shorts to the sleeveless white muscle shirt, to the crystal eyes that were currently trailing down the former pharaoh's body.

Using all his strength not to jump on the other right now, Yami cleared his throat.

"Let's begin"

"Begin what exactly?"

Yami stepped aside dramatically revealing a large pit of mud with a yellow circle spray painted around it. Kaiba stared at it in disbelief.

"The first person to get the other out of the circle wins."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What? Is the great Seto Kaiba afraid? Afraid I'll beat you again?"

"Hardly." Kaiba narrowed his eyes dangerously. Any other person would have been intimidated. "I just didn't want to hurt you. But you've taunted yourself into it."

"Who knows Seto, maybe I WANT you to hurt me."

Yami took the brunet's moment of shock as the opportunity to push the taller duelist into the pit of mud. Slowly the mud-covered form stood up in the pit and wiped the wet earth away from his flashing blue eyes. Yami watched in amusement as Kaiba reached down and snatched a fist-fill of mud from the hole then flung it at the smaller duelist hitting him square in the chest of the white t-shirt.

"Get in here NOW!"

"Be happy to."

Yami backed up a few steps and took a running leap into the pit purposely landing on Kaiba and sending him back down into the mud.

"Uff!"

Which one of them said it, Yami wasn't sure. What he was sure of however was the fact that Kaiba had some how gotten a hold of his waist and was trying to toss him out of the circle.

'Oh no you don't Seto Kaiba,' Yami thought, 'you can't end our game this early'

Using his smaller size to his advantage, Yami grabbed on to Kaiba's arms and slippery hoisted himself out of the brunet's grasp. Thanks to the slickness of the mud Kaiba couldn't hold on tight enough. The CEO might have been stronger, but Yami was quicker and that was his best weapon. He quickly slid behind the other and kicked Kaiba's legs out from under him. With a strangled yell Kaiba found himself surrounded by mud once again.

"You're like a giraffe, just go for the legs." He taunted the other. Kaiba glared at him, spit some mud out of his mouth and pounced on Yami.

Soon enough it looked more like mud summersaults then mud wrestling, as they tumbled around the pit. Kaiba ended up on top. He straddled Yami's waist and turned the other's head shoving the right side of Yami's face into the mud.

"Do you realize that your hair looks even weirder with mud stuck in it?"

Yami tried to get the fact out of his mind that the legs he loved so much were on either side of him and squeezing tightly (oh the possibilities). Instead he grabbed a handful of mud and swiftly dropped it down the front of Kaiba's shorts.

"Bet that feels nice." Yami wagged his eyebrows up and down at the CEO playfully

"Oh…that has got to be against the rules."

"What rules?"

Yami reached out and smacked the front of the shorts receiving a satisfying 'Splirt!' from the mud.

"You just slapped my crotch."

"Why yes I did." Yami replied with a smirk. "And what are you going to do about it?" This was the best idea Yami had ever had. He got to touch Kaiba all he wanted and could write it off as a game! King of Games indeed! And he was feeling pretty smug, just about until-

"Well seeing as I'm still in control of you, I _could_ make you eat mud." Kaiba said in answer to his taunt.

"Okay, One: That's highly unsanitary. Two: Who says your in control?" Yami brought up a knee jabbing the other in the stomach just enough to send the brunet stumbling back on his bum to catch his breath.

"That…was a dirty move." He paused. "No pun intended."

"And making me eat mud was a suitable move for the game?"

"You're the one who threw out the rules with that 'down the pants' gag." Kaiba thought he needed to point to his crotch to get his point across, "So Yami, what is suitable for the game?"

"Hum…" Yami crawled up to Kaiba and kneeled down in front him thoughtfully, "Anything goes."

With that he grabbed the other by the back of the neck and pressed their lips together passionately. Neither minded the thought of mud in their mouths this time. Much to Yami's joy the brunet responded almost instantly moving his mouth to first, match with, then challenge Yami's pace. It was a thrill, Yami felt like he was on fire. He had to get closer to that body; he had to feel as much of it as he could. Rational thought now taking backseat hormones, he pulled himself onto Kaiba's lap and pressed them even closer. The other was only too happy to follow suit by grabbing Yami's lower back preventing him from sliding off. Who would of thought a mud covered kiss could be so…ahem…stimulating? He shivered in delight as of one of Kaiba's hands slowly drew it's self up his spin and snaked inside his hair.

But air always tends to ruin things does it? They parted regretfully, Yami's hand still gripping Kaiba's neck, Kaiba's hand still entwined in Yami's hair. Leaning his forehead against Kaiba's, the former pharaoh mumbled out breathlessly

"I think it's a draw."

"Yeah…we'd better get back to my place and get out of these dirty clothes."

"Oh, definitely."

Kaiba slowly stood up dragging Yami, who promptly wrapped his legs around the brunet's waist and started licking the mud off his collarbone, with him.

"Or…at least to my car." Kaiba moaned

END.


End file.
